Life is a Highway
by xxtheoneyoudreamaboutxx
Summary: Chapter one-- Dean; Chapter two-- Sam; not both together, btw. no wincest in here! ; MA-- pure smut. so if you arnt into that dont read. this is my second attempt at this type of story so please reveiw and tell me how you think i went. enjoy!
1. Life Is A Highway

"Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long…"

xXxXxXxXx

Dean and Sam were driving along route 66, with Tessa, a young lady whom they had just saved from a night alone on a lonely highway after her car had broken down. Dean knew a thing or two about cars, and would have fixed it without hassle if he had the right size fan belt. Besides, he didn't mind having a lovely young woman in the backseat, as a break from the monotony of usual passengers in the Impala.

Tessa was shorter then Dean, maybe 5 foot 2, and had long dark brown hair that framed her pretty face. She had a creamy complexion, bright blue eyes, and cherry-red, lip-glossed lips. She wore skinny jeans that fit snugly around her lower body and a nice black shirt that showed off what she had nicely, without being skanky.

The sun set over the long, seemingly unending road in front of them and dusk set it. 

That was when Tessa's voice interrupted the music playing from the Impala's stereo.

"I need to pee." 

Dean pulled the car to the side of the road, and switched the engine off.

"Dean, can you come with me? I'm kinda scared…" The lady gave Dean her incredibly sexy puppy dog eyes, not that he would have said no without her using them.

"Sure." He got out and opened the door for her, and led the way into the vegetation beyond the side of the highway. Once far enough away from the car that Sam wouldn't see or hear her relieving himself, they stopped. 

"Would you like me to turn around?" Dean asked, starting to turn his back to her.

"Actually… I don't really need to pee… I just want to take my pants off…" Tessa smiled, and an innocently seductive way.

"Sweetheart, you should have just asked," Dean grinned, his incredibly sexy smile.

"But it wouldn't be as fun if Sam knew what we were doing…" She let the end of the sentence flutter off on the wind as she walked over to Dean, her lips colliding with his smile. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for few seconds before Tessa pulled away, and took a couple of steps back.

"I need help taking my clothes off…" She purred, doing the innocent look again.

Dean's hands explored her body as he pulled Tessa's top over her shoulders, revealing her red lacy bra underneath. His lips collided with hers as his hands went south, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, before disappearing between the denim and the sheer material of her matching red undies.

His kisses followed south as he pulled her jeans down and reached the sensitive skin just above her undies, teasing it before pulling her jeans right off.

Dean's fingers brushed over her panties, on his way back up to standing, and making her shiver.

Tessa's hands found their own way up Dean's shirt, exploring the strong muscled torso as she pulled his shirt off. Once his shirt was on the ground, their lips locked again, the kissing deeply and lustfully.

Dean pushed her back against a tree, as his lips moved back down her body, pulling her bra off. His mouth closed around one of her nipples, sucking on it hungrily, as his hands pulled at her panties. She bit her lip to stop from gasping, as hands explored her nether regions and Tessa's panties fell to her ankles, rejected.

He stopped suddenly, making the lady whimper. 

"Dean?" 

She opened her eyes, to see him pulling his jeans off, and let her eye lids slip shut- Tessa wanted to be surprised. It was more exciting not knowing the size of him. 

Dean discarded the remainder of his clothes before returning to the naked lady leaning against the tree. He kissed her, entering her at the same time, fucking her up against the tree. 

Tessa bit her lip to keep from screaming out his name as he plunged harder and further inside of her. Dean's hands massaged her waist down to the top of her leg, as they continued to crescendo. Tessa's fingers dug into his back, as she orgasmed, and Dean came inside her. 

Moments later, they stood against the tree together, panting, Dean still inside Tessa.

"Do you think we should put our clothes back on before Sam gets worried and comes looking for us?"


	2. Keep Driving

"Keep driving, oh the nights not really done…

And you look so pretty tonight"

Dean had since fallen asleep riding shotgun, as Sam steered the Impala down the long, straight, dark highway. Still miles from the nearest town, Tessa was still sitting in the backseat, staring out the window.

"Sam," she spoke suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I need to stretch my legs; can we stop for a little bit?" Tessa asked, the innocent ring to her voice once more in attendance.

"Sure," Sam glanced at his brother who was humming Metallica softly in his sleep.

"Dean's asleep; you want me to take you for a short walk?" They younger Winchester offered, pulling the Impala over to the side of the road. The two of them got out, and walked away into the night.

Tessa took Sam's hand, and lead him into the deep thicket by the side of the road. When they were far enough away from the Impala, the lady stopped. Tessa turned to face Sam, giving him the innocent look, before pulling her shirt off.

Sam's breathing hitched, as her red lacy bra was revealed, and then discarded. He pulled his eyes away from her nipples, with difficulty, as if they were super glued.

"What are you doing?" The young man asked, his voice sounding strange.

"You don't like them?" Tessa sounded hurt.

"N-no, they're nice,"

The lady smiled, pulling her jeans off. She walked over to Sam, her lips locking with his. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouths, as Tessa pulled Sam's shirt over his head. Her hands explored his chest, as his hand found her breast, massaging it. The kiss grew deeper and fierier as Sam pushed her up against a tree.

"Bite your lip, so you don't make a sound," Sam ordered, as his mouth broke away from Tessa's. He pulled her panties off as his tongue trailed down her body, exploring her on his way south, till it found her clit. The young lady put her arms around the tree above her, and bit her lip, as Sam lapped at her. His tongue danced teasingly around her clit, before finding its way inside her, tasting her excitement.

His tongue found her clit again, and worked it until she climaxed, gasping quietly, as her body arched away from the tree. Tessa stood, panting, leaning against the tree for a few moments, before sliding down to Sam.

"Your turn," She smiled, her lips brushing his for a second, before they stood up, and his back hit the tree. Tessa kissed his neck, then his collarbone, making her way down till she was looking at the tightness of his jeans. Tessa took his zipper between her teeth, pulling it down. Sam gasped as she licked the material covered that his bulge, as she pulled his jeans southward. His boxers followed, lying on the pile of discarded clothes on the dirt.

Tessa's lips closed around his manhood, sucking at it, teasingly slow, and running her tongue around his tip. She teased him like this for a few moments before Sam's fingers anchored themselves in her hair, and pulled her forward till she was deepthroating him. Tessa smiled around his thickness as he moved her forwards and back along him.

Tessa moved her tongue to block Sam's entry, fighting the force of his hand, as she teased his tip before finally letting him in. She tightened her mouth around him, moving herself forward faster as Sam erupted down her throat.

The lady slid off him, standing up, and spitting what hadn't gone down her throat into the closest shrub, before kissing him. Sam's back was still against the tree, and he could taste the salty aftertaste of his cum in Tessa's mouth. Tessa moved so that her clit rubbed up against Sam's penis.

"Fuck me," she whispered into his mouth as their tongues danced playfully against each other. Sam's lips smiled against her, turning the couple around. Tessa's back hit the tree as Sam slid inside of her. He pumped into her deep and hard as they kissed, and their hands explored each other absentmindedly.

Together they climaxed, silencing each other with the kiss, as they came.

xxxxx

Tessa and Sam cleaned themselves up, and headed back towards the Impala, in which Dean was still seemingly asleep.

As the Impala growled to life, and continued into the darkness, Dean smiled to himself. Sam wouldn't be as grumpy for the next day or two.


End file.
